Jealousy
by JupiterSun11
Summary: Cindy is hanging out with some strawberry blonde boy and Jimmy is ANGRY. Stabbed pizzas, ripped up assignments and frightened friends have suffered enough. Cindy had enough and wants to get to the bottom of Jimmy's anger. 3


**A/N: Hey, hey! Another Jimmy Neutron fanfiction! What can I say? It's a living. The inspiration for this hit me like a ton of bricks. I was at work actually, yeah it took me awhile to finish it. :) Enjoy! **

**I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

**Zach Vortex is my OC **

* * *

Jimmy ground his teeth while staring down at the pizza on his plate. He angrily snapped his head up at the blondes across the lunch. They were laughing at some joke the boy just said. His friends, Sheen and Carl had just exchanged worried looks but returned their silly chatter about Ultralord and hygiene. Libby rolled her eyes at Sheen's antics and flipped on some music. She chose to stick with the boys today, mainly the reason because of Sheen. Jimmy had been angry all morning; he had walked into class to some tall strawberry blonde kid chatting with Cindy but disappeared. Now it was lunch time, the boy was now sitting with Cindy at another table and Jimmy Neutron was still trying to set the boy aflame with his glare. Carl started to pull out his utensils for his lunch but his clumsiness got the better of him and he spilled his forks, knives and spoons all over the table. A fork landed near Jimmy's arm and Carl watched in alarm as Jimmy mindlessly picked up the fork and started to stab his pizza with it, his eyes still narrowed at the new kid and Cindy.

"What's up with Jimmy?" Carl whispered harshly to Sheen.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Maybe it's the cafeteria food?" Sheen took a big whiff of his macaroni and cheese. "Oh, it's definitely the cafeteria food."

Carl looked to Jimmy's plate with the now mashed pizza. Tomato sauce splattered the table. "But Sheen..."

"What, CARL?" Sheen huffed. "Can't you see I am in the middle of reacting episode 120, season 6?"

"Never mind." Carl sunk down in his seat, still worried about Jimmy but continued eating.

Jimmy on the other hand was in a fiery flame. _She is still talking with the weirdo. _Just then he saw her hand make a motion toward his table. Jimmy perked up, noticing that boy was getting up. _Ah, finally he gets the boot. She was just playing him. _But then Cindy got up too and gave him a hug before leading the stranger to his table. _What the-? No way! _Jimmy's frown etched more into his face.

"Hey, everyone. This is Zach. He is visiting here from New York for two weeks." Cindy flashed a brilliant smile. She turned to Zach, "And this is Libby, Sheen, Carl and Neutron."

Everyone mumbled their hellos. Zach wore a black V neck showing some pale light olive skin with light Jean pants and a gold chain adorned his wrist. His eyes were a greenish grey colour and his hair was a strawberry blonde.

"Quite the enthusiastic bunch, aren't they." Zach winked at Cindy.

"Eh, well. You'll get used to them although Neutron may take a little longer to get used to."

"Neutron?"

"It's Jimmy." He found his voice and came out calmer that he had expected.

"Ah! You gotta love those girls who call you by your last name."

Jimmy slightly blushed at the comment and rubbed his neck nervously but only Zach seems to notice and raised his brow before directing his attention toward the blonde. She gave him a smile and he did the same, causing Jimmy to grind his teeth again, his blue eyes turning menacing for a brief moment.

"Neutron? What are you so angrily staring at?" Cindy turned to look behind her and noticed the clock. Cindy smirked. "Only the big headed brain boy would want to go back to class."

Jimmy was silent for a few seconds, trying to manage his anger building up inside. He rolled his eyes and absentmindedly spat out a witty comeback, still trying to hold back some crazy angry confession. "Same goes from blonde ponytailed angels." Shoot. His blue eyes grew larger as the cafeteria grew quieter. "I mean DEVIL. Easy mistake…fine line between the two…" He looked down at suddenly interesting tiles on the floor.

"Yeah." Zach smiled at Jimmy. A sigh of relief came from the genius but he didn't see the mischievous look in Zach's eyes. "Like love and hate, right Jimmy?" A look of panic crossed Jimmy's features.

"Sure…whatever." Jimmy looked to Cindy who was staring at Zach. This guy is trying to humiliate me. "Look, I gotta blast. See you in class." He flipped the switch on his backpack and zipped out of there.

"What's up with Neutron? He has been acting weirder than normal today, if that's possible." She looked to Carl and Sheen for answers but received none. She shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window. The bell finally rang and everyone slowly made it to their classes.

"Um, Jimmy? You are in my seat." Zach gave him a smile as he shifted from one leg to the other.

"But this has always been my seat."

"Move your butt, Neutron. Mrs. Fowl assigned him this seat because he is new and we go way back." She looked to Zach and smiled, ruffling his hair in the process. "You know so he doesn't feel uncomfortable."

"Hey!" Zach's flew up to protect his hair. "Sorry, Jimmy."

The boy grumbled all the way to the far back of the class. He plopped down and pulled out his invention notebook, trying to divert his attention.

"Now class- Brawkkk! Pull out your English journals and write something that inspires you also incl-brawk, include why it inspires you. Brawk. Begin!" She sat down at her desk and pulled out a book to pass the time.

"Jimmy!" Sheen half whispered, half shouted across the room as he gestured Jimmy to come sit beside them. "Just pull up a chair. She won't care, it's just English. Whom needs it?"

"I think it's 'who.'" Carl interjected with a finger raised.

"Okay, so maybe Carl needs it." Sheen jutted his thumb toward him. Jimmy rolled his eyes. The two friends began writing away in their journals about Ultralord and Llamas. Jimmy had his thoughts elsewhere but his hand was writing things down.

"Jimmy, you are really creeping me out." Carl's voice wavered as Sheen snapped his fingers in front of Jimmy's face. "Why are you staring at the wall like that? Is there something scary on the other side of the wall!?" Carl was panicking now, holding on to the edge of his seat only to collapse on the floor. "Ow, my scapula." A muffled voice could be heard.

"No! Nothing! Just go back to work guys." Jimmy snapped from his trance and looked down at his page. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, a pink tint covered his cheeks and he shut the book quickly before anyone could see what he had written over and over.

"Okay…" Sheen drawled out the word and did as he was told. Both he and Carl deciding to shrug whatever crawled up Jimmy's pant leg. They all got back to work but Jimmy stole glances at the blonde, she was smiling and gesturing her hands, probably telling a _hilarious_ story. Then they both started laughing quietly, Cindy puts a hand on his shoulder and says something. Then they hug. Jimmy snaps his pencil in half, his glare getting angrier and angrier as he turns back to his page. Carl and Sheen snap their heads up at the sound and exchange worried looks before looking to Jimmy.

"Uh, Jimmy…" Sheen cleared his throat. "I think you broke something."

Jimmy just shot him a glare and began writing again or more like ripping the page with his pencil.

Carl lowered his voice and whispered to Sheen's ear. "I don't think that's Jimmy, I think it's that evil clone. How did he get out of the dark matter thingy?" His voice pitched with terror.

"Yeah right, Carl." Sheen absentmindedly mumbled. "It could only be..." His eyes shifts left then right then left again. "ULTRALORD'S ARCH RIVAL!"

Carl stared at him with disbelief as Jimmy who had just overheard the conversation, rolled his eyes. To everyone's relief the bell rang and school was over. Jimmy grabbed his stuff, his jaw still clenched and knuckles turning white as he followed the stupid orange blonde out of the classroom. That _wretched _boy was standing too close to his Cindy. Zach threw a worried glance at the angry boy behind him and then whispered something into Cindy's ear. She only scoffed and continued walking. The gang spilt and walked their separate ways towards home. Sheen walking Libby home with Carl in tow. Zach, Cindy and Jimmy walking the other way. _What's so special about this kid? He isn't special and has an IQ of an ant. He can't challenge Cindy like I can, he can't encourage her to her full potential. Sure he is better looking but I am way better for Cindy. Zach, whatever your last name is, is going DOWN! _Jimmy was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice where he was walking and bumped right into Cindy who had stopped. She was now tapping her foot and her arms were crossed.

"Okay, Neutron. What's your deal?" Cindy's eyes bore into his blue ones. He felt his face and neck heat up. His palms became sweaty and he trembled under her gaze. _Oh Pluto, why does she have this effect on me._

Zach shifted in his spot. "Um...I am going inside..." He pivoted on his heel and got the heck out of there but watched the whole ordeal from the window of Cindy's house. Cindy just flicked her wrist in a wave like manner to show she heard him.

The boy with the curled brown hair's eyes shifted in to the side. He couldn't look at her and lie anymore, she seemed to have that affect on him also. "Wh-what are you talking a-about?" Jimmy's voice shook.

"You know what I am talking about, Nerdtron." She placed her hands on her hips as her green eyes shot through his. Jimmy's face struggled to keep a blank stare. "Fine, since you are going to play dumb like you always do, I will figure it out for you Lame Brains." Clearing her throat, she kept his attention. "You have been acting weird all day, mumbling insanities and harming school supplies. This isn't you...Even your best friends are worried and that is saying something, considering the fact that they are weirdos. In fact, I could say this started when..." Her eyes widened with surprise but then narrowed, an evil glint in her green eye. "...When Zach came to visit. So Neutron is jealous eh? Of what? His grades, looks...?" She smiled mischievously, _I could torture him about this for ages. _Jimmy scratched the back of his head nervously. He stared as her smirk changed into giggles then into full blown laughter. "And you are jealous of my cousin, no less. This is _gold! _Just pure gold." Her laughter echoed through the streets.

"U-um." Came his reply, his eyes downcast. Cindy elbowed him and smiled evilly. "Wait, what? Your cousin?" His voice pitched at the end.

Ignoring him, Cindy continued to poke him. "I was right wasn't I?" She smirked. "Yeah, he is definitely amazing and so much better than you. So c'mon what are you jealous of? I bet it's his brains or that he has the actual ability to tell hilarious stories." She laughed, oblivious to the fact that Jimmy was frowning. "I bet that it's because he has a good sense of style that you can't hold a candle too. Huh? Huh?" Her prideful smirk and words trying to provoke him.

Jimmy's face was still blank, he could not process anything that she had just said. "That Zach guy is your cousin?!"

"Neutron, I didn't think you were this brain dead." Cindy rolled her eyes. "Yes, Freak-a-zoid. Zach Vortex is my cousin who is visiting from New York." Her arms now crossed, the words sinking into the big headed boy. A grin began to creep up on the boy's face, then all of a sudden Jimmy Neutron began to dance horribly on the street. Cindy's face contorted into a confused one. "What are you doing, Neutron?" Jimmy simply ignored her and skipped down the street, into his house. After the door of Jimmy's house shut, Cindy rubbed her temples. "I am not even going to ask." With that she walked into her house, waving her finger by her ear in a circular motion and mumbling insanities about the boy across the street. Before she could turn the knob on her door, she was spun around by Jimmy Neutron who had raced back to give her a small kiss. After he muttered, "Just in case." Then he was off like a rocket again.

"Wow, that boy seriously needs dancing lessons." Zach chuckled (who had lost interest after Neutron danced...horribly) after she walked into the family living room. He noticed the shocked expression on her face. "Everything okay?"

Cindy smiled and shook her head. "You were right, Zach. Neutron was jealous." She tossed a game console in Zach's direction. "You ready to get your butt kicked?" Her eyes twinkling deviously.

"You are on!" Zach smirked. The two became absorbed in the game but Cindy couldn't help thinking about what happened early. _I should bring Zach around more often_. She smiled to herself.

**Fin!**

* * *

**A/N: I must admit I had so much fun writing this, especially when Jimmy was angry! Jimmy, smash! (Incredible Hulk reference) ;) I swear Jimmy could have turned into the green monster. **

** Hope you liked~ Review. **


End file.
